


Dad #1

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Gabrielle finally sees the gift her assistant got from her daughter.





	Dad #1

The Third POV.

Nathan was in his office, working on the folder of Gabrielle Agreste's new collection of clothes. He had to file it today otherwise he feared he would be fired.

He was so focused that he didn't notice that Mrs. Agreste entered his office.

 **Nathan, is the folder of the autumn collection ready?** Gabrielle came in with a neutral expression on her face.

 **Almost done, miss...** Nathan stammered. You never know what Gabrielle Agreste is going to do. You have to be very careful when you choosing your words.

 **Nathan...** She started. Nathan felt a drop of sweat dripping on his forehead.

**...you seem tired. Why don't you take a break?**

Nathan was shocked. Gabrielle was not someone who could easily accept the delays.

 **Thank you Miss.** Nathan put his pen down and picked up the mug of coffee on his desk.

Gabrielle stared at the cup for a while, which made Nathan uncomfortable.

 **I wasn't aware you had children, Nathan.** She said.

 **Beacuse I dooooon't ... ???** Nathan said.

He looked at the mug and noticed that on it were write the words _Dad #1_

**Nathan POV.**

_Oh shit!_ I thought.

**Flashback**

I was in my office, working when someone knocked at the door.

 **Yes** I said.

The door opened and Adrienne walked in.

**Good morning, Adrienne.**

**Good morning, Nathan, I have something for you.**

**For me?** I asked.

**Yes, I hope you like it!"**

Adrienne pushed me a red box with a black bow. I took it and put it on my desk.

 **Thank you.** I said.

 **With pleasure!** She chuckled and walked out of the office.

I opened the gift with care and a smile appeared on my face. Inside there was a cup that was _Dad #1_ and a note on _Happy Father's Day!_

**End Flashback**

**... Oh, this? This was a gift from, uhhh ... and kid i once taught! ... A long loooong time ago! Who is absolutely your daughter Adrienne.** I whispered the last part.

 **Alright then.** Mrs. Agreste lifted her eyebrow and she left, but when she reached the door, she stopped.

**Oh ..., Nathat?**

**Yes miss ...**

**I paid the mug for Adrienne.** She smiled, winked at me and walked out the door, while I blushing


End file.
